1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a rotatable base for computer monitors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the monitor is engaged with the base plate as follows: first, place the monitor on a flat, dry surface, with the face of the monitor resting face down, take the base plate and align the hooks on the top of the plate with the corresponding grooves on the bottom of the monitor, insert the hooks into the grooves, and once inserted completely, gently but firmly push down on the base plate until the large triangular hook pops up, locking the base into place, thereby making it difficult to assemble. In addition, with such structure, it is very difficult to rotate the monitor with respect to the base plate thus causing much inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a rotatable base for a computer monitor which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.